The need to effectively provide for cooling off and staying comfortable during sunbathing is well known. Traditionally, various methods have been used such as; hand held spray bottles, spray nozzle attached to garden hose, and attachable and internal spray systems for lounge chairs. Thus, those who sunbathe, will appreciate an easy to use recreational sunbathing device and enjoy a safe and efficient method of cooling. It is to these ends that our invention is directed.